


Team Charge: The Making

by mtjester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtjester/pseuds/mtjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC br1 prompt: "Remember the formation of Team Charge?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Charge: The Making

Lowbloods are a common sight in the packed cities of Alternia, where they live in towering skyscrapers filled to the brim with the lower bloodcastes.  In the countryside, however, it’s harder to find a stray lowblood; while many prefer to live away from the bustle of the cities, the country is a dangerous place, overrun by wild beasts and wealthy highbloods who often claim the land for themselves.  It takes a lot of nerve and honest desire to stay true to yourself to risk living in the Alternian countryside as a lowblood.

That could be why you felt so drawn to the brownblooded troll you found hanging out next to the sea.  You were swooping over the land, searching for some interesting dig sites, when his cute little house popped into view.  After a little investigation, you were surprised to notice how low on the hemospectrum he was.  Living next to the sea, no less, where any seadweller could find him!  The cliff offered a little protection, but not much.  On top of it all, he had the shameglobes to put a little jousting field in plain sight, where anyone could take it as a challenge.  And his horns!  This troll had guts, you thought, and you appreciated that.  So, you decided to see what he was about.

You land in his yard.  He doesn’t see you at first, which is fine.  You don’t want to startle him.  But you fail, because once he does see you, he nearly topples over himself in shock.  He lets out a little yelp, and immediately there’s a tiny fairybull in your face, glaring at you with its precious, beady little eyes.  You can’t help but grin.  “Who are you?” the other troll asks, eyeing you as you avoid the fairybull’s horns, laughing.  “What do you want?”

“My name’s Aradia,” you say.  “I was looking for an adventure, and I found you.  It’s weird to find a rust blood like me way out here!”

He looks down at your shirt and seems to relax.  “Oh, so you’re a lowblood too, then, I guess…which I hope means you come in peace, and aren’t going to try to destroy any of my property or hurt me or my lusus in any way.”

“Yeah!” you say.  “That’s what that means.  Does that happen often?”

“Uh, no…once this big blueblood came by and smashed a hole in my wall, but I called over a musclebeast, and the blueblood absconded pretty quickly after that.”

“You called over a musclebeast?”

“Uh, yes.  You see, I can commune with animals of all shapes and sizes, which is why, in the case of a hypothetical scenario in which you were planning to lower my defenses in order to initiate an attack against me, you should reconsider from doing so.”

You have to laugh at that one, but you are impressed.  So that’s why he feels safe living so out in the open.  He’s psychic, like you, and with the various creatures that stalk the wilds, his powers sounded very useful indeed.  “What’s your name?”

He glances at the lusus and answers, “Tavros.”

“Nice to meet you, Tavros!” you say. 

“Oh.  Nice to meet you.”  He smiles, and you feel your heart swell.

“Hey, Tavros, do you want to know what I can do?”

“Is it dangerous or likely to cause me harm?”

“Only if you make me mad!” you say, laughing.  “I can commune with ghosts!  Do you ever get daywalkers out here?”  He seems startled and rather awed, and he nods.  You grin.  “I think you and I should work together, Tavros.  It’s a dangerous world!  Our powers can help each other.”

At that, his face also breaks into a grin.  “Do you mean it?” he asks.

“Of course!”

“Then, yes, I think that would be a good use of both of our resources and abilities!”

“Great,” you say.  You’re glad you stopped.  He’s sweet and sincere, something you don’t find often in other trolls, and cooperating would be the best for both of you.  You glance at his jousting field and your grin gets wider.  “Hey, Tavros, how do you feel about adventures?”

“I like them, I think, although I don’t go on many because Tinkerbull doesn’t like me to go out alone.”

“How about you go on one with me?  I’m looking for buried treasure and ancient ruins.”

The way his face lights up is precious, and he looks at the little bull hovering next to you.  The fairybull looks you up and down, narrowing its cute as shit little eyes, and it nods.  Tavros lets out a whoop of excitement.  “Just let me get ready!” he says.

“Okay!” you say, and he rushes into the house.


End file.
